russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ETC on RPN Schedule
Legend: - Local shows, Tagalog dubbed foreign cartoons and foreign drama and ETC programs If ever kung mabili ko ang 130% stake ng ETC on RPN-9. I will plan to order a new transmitter, new cameras, new HD cameras, new studios (from RPN main studios and RPN broadway centrum), new OB vans, new OB van radio booths and other broadcast equipment for its TV and radio broadcasting as well as the regional stations. Some of the shows would be a co-production with Viva and Solar. On August 2011, ETC on RPN created two new departments, News and Current Affairs (headed by Marigold Haber-Dunca) and Entertainment TV (headed by Willie Milan). Program Schedule 'Monday-Friday' 'ETC' *4:15am - Sign on *4:30am - Oras ng Katotohanan *5:30am - Masarap na Almusal (Radyo Ronda simulcast) (with Baby “Madam Ratsa” de Guzman) *7:00am - Wake Up Call (with Rico Hizon, Marigold Haber-Dunca, Carlo Lorenzo, Dr. Homer Lee Lim, Marc Nelson and Mr. Fu) *8:30am - Atomic Betty (Monday); Iron Man: Armored Adventures (Tuesday); Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Wednesday); He-Man: The Masters of the Universe (Thursday); Tinker Bell (Friday) *8:55am -''' The FERNA's Ingredients of Success''' (with Chef Ronald Donado) *9:00am - Kaluskos Musmos (with Sarah Geronimo, Maricel Soriano, RJ Ledesma, AJ Muhlach, Mommy Divine-Geronimo, Mr. Fu, Vilma Santos, Phil Younghusband, James Younghusband, Arnel Ignacio, Jon Santos, Dennis Padilla and Ryan Yllana) *9:30am - Cafeteria Aroma (with Randy Santiago, Joey Marquez, RJ Ledesma, Mike “Pekto” Nacua, Long Mejia, Carmina Villaruel, Megan Young and Wendell Ramos) *9:55am - Hunt’s Yummy Recipes (with Yummy Hunter and Mama Hunts) *10:00am - The Nova Villa Show (with Nova Villa) *10:45am - Girl Talk (with Nadine Lustre and Schai Sigrist) *11:00am - Arangkada Balita (anchored by Madam Ratsa and Dodi Lacuna) *11:30am - Broadcast Campus (with Sarah Geronimo, Nadine Lustre, Shy Carlos, Rose Van Ginkel, AJ Muhlach, Aki Torio, Pio Balbuena and Diether Ocampo) *12:15pm - Ariel Con Tina (with Ariel Ureta and Tina Revilla-Valencia with co-host Ai Ai Delas Alas, Sarah Geronimo, Nadine Lustre, AJ Muhlach, Dennis Padilla, Jon Santos and Cherry Pie Picache) *2:00pm - Showbiz Ka! (with Pat-P Daza Planas and Nestor Torre) *2:30pm - Rebelde (Tagalog dubbed telenovelas) *3:00pm - Lazos de Amor (Tagalog dubbed telenovelas) 'ETC Recall' *3:30pm - Extra *4:00pm - Gossip Girl (Monday); Friends (Tuesday); Glee (live via satellite) (Wednesday); The Bachelor (Thursday); Millionaire Matchmaker (Friday) *4:30pm - Entourage (Tuesday) *5:30pm - RPN Newswatch in English (anchored by Alex Tinsay and Joyce Burton-Titular) 'ETC' *6:30pm - The Rachel Zoe Project (Monday) The Bachelorette (Tuesday); America’s Next Top Model (Wednesday); American Idol (live via satellite) (Thursday 6:30-8:30 pm and Friday) *7:30pm - House of Glam (Monday); The Vampire Diaries (Tuesday); 2 Broke Girls (Wednesday); Pretty Little Liars (Friday) *8:00pm - New Girl (Wednesday) *8:30pm - TMZ *9:00pm - Project Runday (Monday); The Secret Circle (Tuesday); Glee (primetime telecast) (Wednesday); American Idol (live via satellite) (Thursdays 9-11 pm and Friday) *10:00pm - My Boys (Monday); Friends with Benefits (Tuesday); Is She Really Going Out with Him '''(Wednesday); '''How I Met Your Mother (Friday) *10:30pm - The Insider (Monday-Wednesday and Friday) *11:00pm - RPN NewsCap in English (anchored by Isabel Roces) *11:30pm - BNI: Bureau ng Imbestigasyon (with Rico Hizon) (Monday); Pulsong Pinoy (with Zyrene Parsad) (Tuesday); Tell the People (with Risa Hontiveros-Baraquel) (Wednesday); Justice Man (with Bebbot Bello) (Thursday); Madam Ratsa Live! (with Baby “Madam Ratsa” de Guzman) (Friday) *12:30am - Sign off 'ETC' *12:35am - Home Shopping Network (TV shopping) *2:00am - New Girl (Monday); Friends with Benefits (Tuesday); House of Glam (Wednesday); The Rachel Zoe Project (Thursday); The Fashion Show (Friday) *2:30am - 2 Broke Girls (Monday); Entourage (Tuesday) *3:00am - TMZ *3:30am - The Insider 'Saturday' 'ETC' *4:00am - How I Met Your Mother *4:30am - Home Shopping Network (TV shopping) *5:25am - Sign on *5:30am - Shalom (with Fr. Archie Guiriba) *6:30am - Power to Unite (with Elvira Yap Go) *7:00am - Go Negosyo Kaya Mo! (with Gladys Reyes) *8:00am - Public Access Presents *8:30am - Spongebob Squarepants *9:00am - Sabrina: The Animation Series *9:25am - Hunt’s Yummy Recipes (with Yummy Hunter and Mama Hunts) *9:30am - Winx Club *9:55am - The FERNA's Ingredients of Success (with Chef Ronald Donado) *10:00am - Trollz *10:30am - For Kids Only (with Miguel Sarne, Janeena Chan, Maxene Magalona, Jellyn Echon, Joyce Manansala and Ella Cruz) *11:00am - Penpen De Sarapen (with Dagul, Xyriel Manabat, Carl John Barrameda, Mutya Orquia, Nikki Bagaporo, Louise Abuel, Nash Aguas, Sharlene San Pedro and Zaijian Jaranilla) *11:30 am - Ariel Con Tina (with Ariel Ureta and Tina Revilla-Valencia with co-host Ai Ai Delas Alas, Sarah Geronimo, Nadine Lustre, AJ Muhlach, Dennis Padilla, Jon Santos and Cherry Pie Picache) *2:00pm - Coney Reyes on Camera (with Coney Reyes) *3:00pm - Saturday Premier Specials (Pinoy movies and TV specials) *4:30pm - Pangarap Ng Puso (drama anthology hosted by Wens Lazaro) *5:30pm - Isumbong Mo! (Tulfo Brothers) (with Ramon Tulfo, Ben Tulfo, Raffy Tulfo and Erwin Tulfo) 'ETC' *6:30pm - Catch-Up Weekend *8:15pm - Etcetera *8:30pm - American Idol (live via satellite) *10:30pm - TMZ Weekend *11:00pm - RPN Newswatch Weekend (anchored by Buddy Lopa and Roma Agsalud) *11:30pm - Bitag (with Ben Tulfo) *12:30am - Music Please (with Ryan Cayabyab) *1:30am - Sign off 'ETC' *2:00am - America’s Next Top Model *3:00am - Gossip Girl 'Sunday' 'ETC' *4:00am - House of Glam *5:00am - Style Her Famous *5:30am - Home Shopping Network (TV shopping) *6:45am - Sign on *7:00am - Oras ng Katotohanan *8:00am - Sunday TV Mass *9:00am - Daza’s Kitchen (with Nora Daza, Ilac Diaz and Chef Rob Pengson) *9:30am - Futurama *9:55am - The FERNA's Ingredients of Success (with Chef Ronald Donado) *10:00am - Barbie *10:25am - Hunt’s Yummy Recipes (with Yummy Hunter and Mama Hunts) *10:30am - Spongebob Squarepants *11:00am - Kwarta o Kahon (with Pepe Pimentel with co-host Rhian Ramos, Eddie Ilarde, Coney Reyes, Jackie Lou Blanco, Lou Veloso, Nelda Navarro, John Estrada, Chat Alagon and a very special female co-host Live! at location of SM Mall of Asia) *12:30pm - Superstar (with Nora Aunor with co-host Pilita Corrales, Gabby Concepcion, Ariel Rivera, Victor Neri, Jojo Alejar, Reuben Laurente, German Moreno, Tessie Tomas, Lani Misalucha, Frenchie Dy and Donna Cruz) *1:30pm - Fanparty (with Janeena Chan, Dingdong Dantes, Vince Golangco, Sarah Geronimo and Anne Curtis with co-host Mark Bautista, Charlie Green, Ella Cruz, Julz Savard, Kean Cipriano, Jon Avila, Nadine Lustre, Shy Carlos, Marvin Agustin, Bettina Carlos, Roselle Nava, AJ Muhlach, Aki Torio, Josh Padilla, Jonah Laurens, Rachelle Ann Go, Inah Estrada, Jeffrey Hidalgo, Yen Santos, Luis Manzano, Pio Balbuena, Sam Pinto, Alynna Asistio, Sandara Park, Maja Salvador, Sam Concepcion, Brennan, Joyce Ching, Maxene Magalona, Winwyn Marquez, Bea Binene, Sheryl Cruz, Somedaydream, Young JV, Wendy Valdez, Gloc-9, Danita Paner and Julie Anne San Jose) *3:30pm - Tween Hearts (starting Julie Anne San Jose, Barbie Forteza, Bea Binene, Joyce Ching, Louise delos Reyes, Lexi Fernandez, Elmo Magalona, Joshua Dionisio, Jake Vargas and Kristoffer Martin) *4:30pm - Funfare (with Pat-P Daza Planas, Mo Twister and Dawn Zulueta) 'ETC' *6:00pm - Gen M (Mega YDC) *7:00pm - Glee *8:00pm - Project Runway Philippines *9:00pm - ETC Flix (Foreign movies and TV specials) *11:00pm - TMZ Weekend *11:30pm - Oh Yes!, Johnny Back! (with Johnny Litton) *12:30am - RPN Newswatch Weekend in English (anchored by Buddy Lopa and Roma Agsalud) *1:00am - Sign off 'ETC' *1:05am - Glee *2:00am - Project Runway *3:00am - The Secret Circle with RPN Newswatch Update (hourly news capsule) NOTE: PLUS WITH RPN NEWSWATCH UPDATE EVERY HOUR FROM (9 AM-4 PM AND 7-10 PM) EVERY WEEKDAYS IN ENGLISH '''(9 AM-4 PM) (7-10PM) AND ON WEEKENDS IN '''ENGLISH (9 AM-10 PM). ETC ON RPN-9 ALSO AIRS THE SPECIAL COVERAGE FROM THE GOVERNMENT SUCH AS SONA, ELECTION, AND MORE FROM PTV-4. RPN NEWSWATCH SET AND GRAPHICS WILL BE changed into more prestigious, new start, new OBB and more competitive look on Sept. 5. AND THERE IS A ETC ON RPN REGIONAL NETWORK CENTER PROGRAMS IN THE ETC ON RPN PROVINCES. RPN Newswatch Local Newscast (Weekdays, 5:30pm on ETC on RPN in the following provinces) (all of the ETC on RPN in the following provinces with airs ETC Recall at 4:30 pm, it will not be airing the Responsible: Tugon, Serbisyo, Aksyon, Ngayon, ETC on RPN in the following provinces will be aired the ETC Recall at Weekdays, 3pm to give way to the RPN Newswatch Local Newscast in the following provinces) ETC on RPN Regional Stations 'ETC on RPN TV Stations' *TV-9 Mega Manila *TV-9 Baguio *TV-12 Dagupan *TV-11 Tuguegarao *TV-2 Naga *TV-10 Iriga *TV-4 Iloilo *TV-8 Bacolod *TV-9 Cebu *TV-5 Zamboanga *TV-5 Cagayan De Oro *TV-9 Davao *TV-4 General Santos 'Radyo Ronda Radio Stations' *DZKB 1422 kHz Manila *DZBS 1368 kHz Baguio *DZRL 639 kHz Batac *DZTG 621 kHz Tuguegarao *DZKI 1332 kHz Iriga *DYKB 1404 kHz Bacolod *DYKC 675 kHz Cebu *DXXX 1008 kHz Zamboanga *DXKD 1053 kHz Dipolog *DXKP 1377 kHz Pagadian *DXKO 1368 kHz Cagayan De Oro *DXKT 1071 kHz Davao *DXDX 693 kHz General Santos *DXKS 1080 kHz Surigao ETC on RPN Regional Shows *''Ang Mahalimuyak ng Siyudad'' (drama) (Saturdays 2pm on ETC-9 Cebu) *''Behind Closed Doors'' (talk show) (Tuesdays 11:30pm on ETC-9 Cebu and Davao) *''Chester Valencia Weekly Reports'' (public affairs program) (Tuesdays 11:30pm on ETC-9 Baguio) *''Chinese Barbecue'' (comedy series) (Saturdays 2 pm on ETC-9 Baguio) *''Friday Performance Night'' (variety show) (Fridays 12:30am on ETC-9 Cebu and Davao, ETC-8 Bacolod and ETC-5 Cagayan De Oro) *''Friday Skool Musikal'' (variety show) (Fridays 12:30 am on ETC-9 Baguio) *''RPN Newswatch Baguio'' (Weekdays 5 pm on ETC-9 Baguio) *''RPN Newswatch Central Luzon'' (Weekdays 5 pm on ETC-12 Dagupan) *''RPN Newswatch Cagayan Valley'' (Weekdays 5 pm on ETC-11 Tuguegarao) *''RPN Newswatch Bicol'' (Weekdays 5 pm on ETC-10 Iriga and ETC-2 Naga) *''RPN Newswatch Ilonggo'' (Weekdays 5 pm on ETC-4 Iloilo) *''RPN Newswatch Negros'' (Weekdays 5 pm on ETC-8 Bacolod) *''RPN Newswatch Bisaya'' (Weekdays 5 pm on ETC-9 Cebu) *''RPN Newswatch Chavacano'' (Weekdays 5 pm on ETC-5 Zamboanga) *''RPN Newswatch Northern Mindanao'' (Weekdays 5 pm on ETC-5 Cagayan De Oro) *''RPN Newswatch Davaoeno'' (Weekdays 5 pm on ETC-9 Davao) *''RPN Newswatch Socsksargen'' (Weekdays 5 pm on ETC-4 General Santos) *''Showbiz Overnite'' (showbiz-oriented show) (Monday-Thursday 12:30 am and Fridays 1 am on ETC-9 Baguio, Cebu and Davao, ETC-8 Bacolod and ETC-5 Cagayan De Oro) *''Travel Na Tayo, Gid!'' (travel show) (Saturdays 8am on ETC-8 Bacolod) *''TV Eskwela'' (kid-oriented show) (Saturdays 8:30am on ETC-9 Cebu and Davao) Maybe so, here’s the new ETC on RPN officials (eff. Sept. 5) *'RPN Chairman' - Wilson Tieng (still as the President of Solar Entertainment Corporation) *'Chairman of the Board of Judges' - Eduardo Cojuangco, Jr. (still as the Chairman of San Miguel Corporation) *'RPN President and CEO' - Tonypet Albano *'RPN General Manager' - Atty. Jess Anthony Yu *'RPN Station Manager' - Kitchie Benedicto *'Head, RPN News and Current Affairs' - Marigold Haber-Dunca *'Head, RPN Entertainment TV' - Willie Milan *'Executive Vice President' - Olivia Limpe-Aw *'Programming Acquisition Head' - Madam Ratsa *'RPN EVP and COO' - Dody Lacuna *'Head, Regional Network Programming' - Edith del Rosario The new slogan of ETC on RPN on Sept. 5 is ''ETC on RPN: Most Shows, Most Exciting and the Most Powerful Network.'' The new website of ETC on RPN on September 5 changed from rpn9.com to etc.com.ph. International Subsidiary *'RPN USA' - A Filipino-language channel, offers a variety of programming including lifestyle and leisure shows, cuisine and travel as well as well-loved classic comedies, dramas and soap operas. Get your share of the best of what the islands can offer with RPN USA. Be up to date with all that’s hip, new and hot with its lifestyle and leisure programs, while savoring the country’s delectable cuisine, unique and fabulous destinations and music videos from the hottest artists of the past and present. Come home to the very best in Philippine television with its well-loved classic comedy and drama series, as well as its entertaining musicals and variety shows featuring your favorite singers and the stars of the big and small screen. ETC on RPN Commercial 'Super Mario Kart' *Are you ready for the Biggest Event since World War 2!! *Come on down to the doomster track and see Your Favorite Racers on the Tarmac!!! *This Sunday!, Sunday!, Sunday! *Kids on the 12 get in Free!!, Free!!, Free!! *Super Mario Kart is not responsible for any injuries, death, kidnapping, or sacrificing during your stay at the Toadstool Track. Batteries sold separately. RPN Corporate Address *RPN Manila Station: **Broadcast City, Capitol Hills 116, Diliman 1101, Quezon City Philippines *RPN Cebu Station: **San Antonio, Cebu City 6000, Phils. *RPN Davao Station: **Malagos, Baguio District, Davao City 8000, Phils. *RPN Zamboanga Station: **Brgy. Tugbungan, Zamboanga City 7000, Phils.